Atleast you get to wear the dress
by zero434
Summary: short drabble about the lost of canada to the russia in the world junior hockey league.


**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

Matthew took a deep breath as he crouch down outside his back door. He had been Watch the Worlds Junior hockey league. He could believe how fast the tables have turn.

_Earlier_

"_Hah! What now Ivan! The top dog now! HAH!" Gloated Matthew but at the same time squeezing the Russian's hand who sits beside him from excitement. It was the second period in the game and Matthew was sure his Canada was going to win 3-0._

"_I wouldn't be so sure Matvey there is still time for my team to how do you say it… make a come back." Ivan said with a sinister smile._

_Matthew scoffs_

"_As if!"_

"_Hmmm… How about we make it interesting?" Ivan smile seems to get wider._

"_How?" asked the excited Canadian, who is too busy being happy to notice the sinister smile on the Russian's face._

"_How about we make a bet if you win I will were a maids dress but if I win you will be the one were the dress agreed?" Matthew with thinking it over immediately agreed. _

_Later_

"_**THIS HAS BEEN THE GREATEST COLLAPSE THAT HAPPENED IN THE WORLDS JUNIOUR HOCKEY LEAGUE WITH THE RUSSIAN SCORING 5 GOALS AT THE LAST PERIOD!**__"_

_Matthew stare at the T.V dumfounded and pissed off about how things turned out. Ivan sat at the couch with a content smile on his face. The crafts fallen face of the little Canadian brought temporary joy to him. That was until the Canadian stormed out the back door._

Present

Ivan heard soft sniffles coming from the other side of the door. As much as he was proud that his team won he couldn't bare how sad it had made Matthew. (Well he could but he didn't really like Matthew being sad also this was their date!) He opened the door to reveal a sniffling Canadian sited on the floor.

"Oh Matvey don't be sad it's just a game." He crouched down beside the smaller nation and patted his he. Matthew turned a way from the comfort hand and continued to mope.

"Really Matvey. Stop being such a child" Matthew only scooted further from the Russian. Ivan gave out a sigh.

"Why is Matvey being difficult!" Ivan was now really frustrated.

"It's only a stupid gam-" before Russia realized his mistake Matthew began to yell.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Yelled Matthew as he got up and stood far away from Russia.

"Its not a stupid game Russia its my game! A game where I finally get noticed so don't you dare say its stupid!" Canada took a few deep breaths and when Russia deemed that the Canadian had calm down he locked him in a hug, the Canadian tried to struggle out of his grasp but Ivan didn't let him the he said.

"I notice you Matvey am I not enough?"

Matthew stood still for a moment and Russia relax his grip. Then Matthew pulled away from him and turned his back on him.

"It's different Ivan… It's a game were I get notice as a nation… its-its just different…" he sigh and wiped the tears from his face.

Russia hugged him from behind and rested his chin on the smaller nation's shoulder.

"Canada you don't only get noticed as a nation when you play hockey its also how you run your country and how beautiful your land is because you try to keep it safe…" then there was silence. Canada turned around and shyly looked a Ivan. "You really think I'm beautiful…"

"Yes and don't be sad about being in second place 2 times in the row you'll just hay to beet the crap out of us next year okay!" Russia's signature smile was back on his face as he saw Matthews lips twitch to a smile.

"Also look at the bright side you beat America and now you get to wear a dress!"

Matthew smile faded as he remembered the bet. The only thing that was going on his mind was "oh shit"

**Zero434: I was both sad and happy at the result of the WJHL I really like both teams so yeah…**

**The results **

**RUSSIA-5**

**CANADA-3**

**The Russian scored 5 goals in the third period hich was amazing! Oh well will try again next year! Congrats Russia!**

**Also about the date thing the announcer said this at the semi finals "looks like America and Canada a fighting for a date with russia" which totally got me squealing like a fangirl XD.**


End file.
